SNAA: Special National Advancement Academy
by Pallila
Summary: The SNAA is an academy for "special" kids. Children from all over the world are caught and brought to the academy to enhance their abilities for the "good of society". When a new student named Raven arrives, all hell breaks lose and a certain boy becomes curious about the dark bird. And so, the story of two chaotic and powerful students' begins. ((Rated M just to be safe))


**Author's Note: Ok so I know that everybody probably hates these things, but I just want to give all you guys who decided to take the time to read this a HUGE thank you! You guys have no idea how much it means to me that you are reading this. One more thing. This isn't my first time writing a story, but it is the first time I've ever published it and allowed someone to read it. If something is wrong with it or if it's good and you want me to post more chapters please review and let me know. Thanks again! Now enjoy! XP**

Chapter 1:

What have I gotten into now?!

_Run. Escape. Hide. _Those three words were all that was running through my head at the time. I would have used my powers to get away, but my assailants were persistent and smart. They drained me of all of my energy fighting them before they moved in to actually attack me, the sneaky bastards. So, with that option thrown out the window, I ran. I ran as fast as my long, skinny legs could carry me, taking random turns and running through a few buildings that I don't know the name of just hoping to lose them.

But of course…I'm not that lucky. Those assholes were toying with me! They were much faster and, as much as I hate to admit it, they were much stronger as well. They could have caught up to me, nabbed me, and taken me anywhere by now, but the bastards just wanted to play around with me! Well I had enough! With an extra burst of energy that came to me out of nowhere, I pumped my legs faster and harder, increasing the distance between us by a few feet. I ran a few more corners in the alleys before skidding to a halt in front of a tall concrete wall. _Oh shit! _

I turned around quickly, desperately hoping that I lost them, but, of course, they were standing right behind me. All five of those masked bastards stood there patiently, not the least bit out of breath. I shot them all a nasty glare, but they merely laughed, and I silently vowed to myself that I would kick their asses later.

A man wearing a boar mask stepped forward whom I assumed was the leader of their little team. "Well, I have to give you one thing." He said. "You are one hard-core little bitch." He chuckled and took another step forward. "Do you know how hard it is to just find you?! We've been searching for months!"

I smirked. "I'll take that as a compliment." He laughed, taking that last step toward me and placing his arms on either side of me, caging me between him and the wall. At that moment, I knew how a bug must feel when it gets stuck in a spider's web. Trapped, alone, and afraid. Still, despite my fear, I glared right back at him, straight into his eyes.

He seemed amused by my efforts, and I could practically _feel_ him smirking under that stupid mask. "What's with the hood girly?" He asked, reaching up to cup my cheek.

I tried to pull away, but that only succeeded in allowing him to pull of my hood, revealing my pale face's features and my purple eyes and hair. He seemed shocked for a moment but quickly recovered and chuckled. "Well you're actually pretty hot! What a bonus for us! And here I thought this mission would be a drag!"

I tried to duck under his arms, but he grabbed my small wrists in one hand, pinning them firmly above my head while resting the other hand on my ribcage, right below my breasts. He slowly slid his hand down until he reached the hem of my shirt, pushing his hand under and starting to slowly slide it up my body. I shivered in disgust. His hands were clammy and grimy, and they made me feel as though I were contaminated and dirty.

When his hand reached my ribs again, I felt real fear begin to envelop me though I did my best not to show it. Just before he touched my breasts, a small beeping sound went off and he growled a few incomprehensible curses before removing his roaming hand to answer what I assumed was his communicator. "Yes?" He asked respectfully though I could still sense the agitation laced in his voice from being interrupted.

I, of course, could not hear their conversation which annoyed me to no end, but I had no other choice but to wait. Eventually, the boar masked man groaned and released my wrists, turning back to the rest of his team. I gratefully wrapped my arms tightly around myself while he addressed his team. "Slade wants us back immediately. We got the girl, and he gave us strict orders not to fool around."

He sounded thoroughly disappointed, as did the rest of his team, while I was mentally cheering in relief. That cheering silenced immediately when they all focused their attention on me again. The boar masked man, or, as I've become fond of calling him, "The Ass", grabbed my wrists once again and snapped a heavy metal cuffs on them, and Azar I swear they weighed a ton! "The Ass" grabbed my arm roughly and dragged me off back the way we came. I stumbled a few times, unable to keep up with his pace and finally we stopped in front of a sleek black limo.

"The Ass" knocked on the window a few times and it rolled down revealing a middle-aged blonde man with an eye patch and a neatly trimmed beard. "Hello Raven. I'm Slade." He said casually.

I stiffened and glared at him, but he ignored it and opened the door, scooting over to make enough room for me to sit down. "The Ass" shoved me inside the limo and slammed the door shut, leaving me alone with Slade. "We have been watching you for a very long time now Raven." He said as the limo started moving. "Your abilities are unlike any we've ever seen at the academy before, and you would be a very valuable asset to us."

I snorted. "No shit Sherlock. That's what everyone who finds out about my powers say."

"There's no need to be so negative about it all!" Slade defends. "Your powers are a gift! And by using them properly and working with us, many advantages and benefits will await you!"

"Fuck off. I don't wanna." I said bluntly. Honestly, I don't give a damn about any benefits. I'm not a saint; I'm not a good person. That much I can confidently admit. But I'm not that bad either, not really. I mean seriously! Does he have any idea how much of a pain in the ass would be to have to blow government buildings up all the time, and then have to avoid all the people that would chase me as a result?! Too much fucking work if ask me.

Slade chuckled. "So you're deciding to make this hard then? That's much more fun!" Without another word, he leaned back in his seat and pulled out a newspaper to read.

I sat back as well, not seeing any way I could possibly escape in my current condition and closed my eyes to try and relax. The last thought that drifted through my mind before I fell completely unconscious was _what the hell have I gotten myself into now?!_


End file.
